


This Is My Family

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [36]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bias towards bagels, Drifting, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family get togethers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Richard and Linda meet the family, Sappy, The Drift (Pacific Rim), rating for swearing, they swear a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After staying in touch with Richard and Linda Becket, Raleigh and Jazmine invite the two to a family get together to introduce them to his family. Family, food, laughter, and love, what more could these former PPDC folks ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Family

**Author's Note:**

> I said I might write this and one night I had a meltdown and wrote this after as a way of calming down. I like it. I have another family one (minus Richard and Linda) in the works that I hope to finish soon. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Chuck sighed from where he was curled up into Raleigh’s left side, head resting next to Raleigh’s. Raleigh was drawing swirling patterns on Chuck’s arm, he paused his motions when Chuck sighed.

“I’m not sure about this, Raleigh. I understand it, the whole second chance thing. Of all people, I get it. But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Chuck said and Raleigh turned his head to face Chuck.

Raleigh couldn’t figure out what to say, sighing instead as he shifted his head back so it was facing up towards the ceiling.

“I’ll stop, I just want you to know that I’m here for when the inevitable shit hits the fan. It may not be between your father and you, it may be him and someone else. I don’t know, I’m sorry, I am happy that you are getting this second chance though.” Chuck said and leaned forwards to kiss Raleigh’s cheek.

“Thank you.” Raleigh said and gave Chuck a kiss. 

Before it could deepen, there was a banging on the door.

“You boys better be out here quick, I’m not setting all this shit up by myself!” Herc’s voice called through the door.

“Grandpa, language!” Keegan scolded from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, old man, language!” Chuck laughed and Raleigh pushed him out of the bed.

“I told you not to fucking call me that, you little fucker!” Herc yelled as he stormed into the room and stood in front of Chuck. 

“Alright, while you two have your father-son stare down, Keegan and I are going to go, uh, do something else.” Raleigh said and pulled Keegan out of the room before she could see things escalate.

“Daddy, are you nervous?” Keegan asked looking up at Raleigh with wide eyes as they made their way to the kitchen.

“A little bit, baby girl. But not in a bad way.” Raleigh replied honestly.

Today Raleigh and Jazmine’s father and step-mother were going to meet the whole family. They’d kept in touch and had gone to dinner with Raleigh, Jazmine, Keegan, Chuck and Herc. Now though, they were meeting everyone. Raleigh was nervous but happy at the same time. He hadn’t expected things to go so well since the two showed up on Raleigh’s doorstep apologizing, yet here they were.

Through the Drift, he could feel Yancy and he knew he was happy. Raleigh and Jazmine had fixed things; he knew Yancy had to be happy about that. He could tell.

“I know you pulled that stunt to get us alone, Chuck.” Herc said as he closed the door so their conversation wouldn’t be overheard.

“I don’t know what to do. I keep waiting for him to do something.” Chuck said.

“Keep thinking that and something will. The last thing we need is for either one of us to instigate something with his father.” Herc sighed.

“So you feel it too?” Chuck asked.

“What does the Drift tell you?” Herc asked and leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

Chuck could feel it, the worry Herc had for Raleigh, the tiny reservations about Richard. It was the same thing he was feeling.

“Look, Chuck, I know you want to protect Raleigh. I understand that. I want to protect him too. The thing is, he can take care of himself. We’ve got to have faith in him that he knows in his heart what to do. Our job is to support him and make sure we’re there for him if something does go wrong.” Herc said and Chuck nodded.

“I know, I just… I wish I could shelter them from the world. We’ve gone through so much pain already.” Chuck sighed. He knew it was asking too much, he knew it wasn’t possible. Through the Drift, he could feel his father mirroring his feelings.

“Me too, son. But that’s not life and you know it. The ugly truth is that life is full of pain and sadness.” Herc said as he pushed off of the way and made his way to where his son was sitting on the bed.

“But life is also full of happiness and good things. It’s a balance, they go hand in hand.” Herc added as he sat down next to Chuck.

“What doesn’t kill you makes you who you are, yeah?” Chuck replied with a smirk.

“Exactly.” Herc simply said.

“Thanks, Dad.” Chuck said.

Herc nodded and Chuck could feel Herc’s unspoken response through the Drift.

“You know, Drifting is great and all but it’s not going to kill you two to say you love each other out loud.” Raleigh said, poking his head into the room. He laughed when both Herc and Chuck jumped up from the bed.

“Jaz is here, she’s in the kitchen with Keegan. I was wondering if maybe I could change my clothes. I wasn’t really planning on this being a pj event.” Raleigh laughed, flashing both Australians with a bright grin.

“Sure thing. I’m… I’ll be out in the kitchen.” Herc said and quickly left the room.

“Chuck, I want to thank you, for all this, for everything you do.” Raleigh said and wrapped his arms around Chuck who had turned his back to him to pick a shirt off the floor.

“I love you, Raleigh, and I want to give you the world. I don’t say that enough I think. I’ll support you in whatever you want to do.” Chuck replied, turning around in Raleigh’s grasp.

“The same goes for you too, all of it. I love you too, Chuck.” Raleigh said and pressed a kiss to Chuck’s lips.

“Unless it’s illegal, in that case you can turn to the Kaidonovskys for that shit.” Chuck joked when they broke apart from the kiss.

“Yeah, I highly doubt they’ll let me commit a crime, let alone help me commit one.” Raleigh laughed.

By the time Raleigh and Chuck had finished getting ready and they made their way out of their room, the Kaidonovskys were there along with Mako. Chuck didn’t see his dad but he figured, judging by the door to the backyard open, he and Stacker were most likely getting the grill ready.

“Newt and Hermann are on their way. They were fighting over Newt’s outfit choice so I left them home.” Jazmine laughed.

“Friends! Bagels are here!” Tendo called out cheerfully as he strolled through the door, wide grin on his face, Alison walking behind him shaking her head and laughing.

“I thought you were bringing a desert?” Chuck asked.

“And no, bagels don’t count as desert!” Jazmine interjected.

“We brought a Jell-O salad as well.” Alison said and held the dish out so people could see.

“Bagels are too a desert.” Tendo argued.

“Tendo, you think bagels are acceptable for any meal. You’ve had bagels for every meal before.” Chuck countered as Tendo approached him to set the bagels right next to Chuck.

“Baby Hansen, you are so uncultured.” Tendo joked.

“Bagels are allowed in this house, Papa.” Keegan said effectively shutting down the argument. Tendo and Chuck sending each other one final look. 

“We’re going to set up in the back.” Aleksis spoke motioning to him and his wife.

“I’ll help.” Chuck said and the three made their way to the garage.

Mako, needing no words to know what her copilot was feeling, walked over to Raleigh and hugged him. 

“It will be fine.” Mako assured Raleigh.

“And if it isn’t, we’ll make sure it will be.” Tendo said and Mako nodded.

“Thank you, all of you.” Raleigh said.

There was a knock on the door and Alison made her way to the door. 

“It’s the Weis, are we letting them in?” Alison asked and laughed when the triplets started protesting.

“Yes!” Keegan exclaimed and ran from where she was helping Jazmine wash fruit, to the door. 

“Cheung, Jin, Hu! Don’t worry; I’ll make sure you get let in!” Keegan called dramatically.

Alison laughed and opened the door letting the three Chinese jaeger pilots inside, Keegan hugging each one.

“Hey!” The triplets called out in sync as they made their way to the kitchen. Keegan was walking with Cheung, helping carry a canvas bag.

“If the triplets are here, send ‘em out with stuff! Put ‘em to work!” Chuck called into the house and Jin and Hu went outside with Tendo.

Alison went into the kitchen to help Jazmine. Raleigh and Mako were also in the kitchen and were assembling salads. 

Cheung knelt down next to Keegan, taking the bag from her and pulling something out of it.

“I’ve got a present for you, Keegan.” Cheung said and held out a brown paper package. 

Keegan excitedly grabbed it and tore the paper off, letting out a shriek of delight when she saw what it was.

“It’s an old medical text book they used to use in medical school before the War. It’s a little beaten up but it’s still readable. I found it at a discount store.” Cheung explained as Keegan began flipping through the book.

“Thank you, Cheung!” Keegan said and gave him a hug.

“You’re welcome, think of it as my thanks for taking care of me.” Cheung said and hugged Keegan back.

“Thanks, Cheung.” Raleigh called from the kitchen, a big smile on his face. Cheung nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Why don’t you go put that in your room and then come out and help me outside?” Cheung asked after Jin had called from the back saying that they could use Cheung’s help.

Keegan nodded and ran off to her room. Cheung made his way outside only to be dragged towards the garage by Sasha.

“We’re bringing more chairs.” The female Russian simply said and Cheung nodded.

“Where are Newt and Hermann?” Alison asked Jazmine from her position next to the youngest Becket sibling.

“No idea. I should probably call them and make sure they haven’t killed each other.” Jazmine said and walked out of the kitchen, dialing Hermann’s phone.

Keegan ran past her and into the backyard. They’d combined several tables to make one big table for everyone to sit at. There were a couple tables for the food that Alison and Tendo were bringing from the house to the backyard. Stacker and Herc had the grill ready and were helping Aleksis and Chuck move the tables. Jin and Hu were setting up chairs as Sasha and Cheung were bringing them from the backyard.

Tendo passed by Keegan and handed her a plate to carry to a table.

“Well that didn’t take as long as I thought it would.” Chuck said as the final chairs were set up, the food was arranged outside; everything was set up pretty quickly with the help of everyone.

Raleigh was in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door before the door opened, Newt and Hermann came in the house, matching strides and bickering about something he didn’t understand. It reminded him of the first time they’d met. He laughed quietly as Jazmine came into the house looking angry.

“What took you two so long?!” She all but yelled and both scientists promptly stopped talking. The two stared in her direction with looks of a deer in headlights.

“We couldn’t agree on something. But we’ve both decided that Bill Nye the Science Guy is in fact not only a national treasure, but a worldwide treasure.” Newt said and Jazmine huffed.

“Not even going to ask.” Jazmine said and dragged her boyfriends into the back, the three passing Mako as she made her way into the house.

Mako made her way towards her copilot, standing next to him as he stood in the kitchen looking at the fruit salad he was working on. She rested her head on Raleigh’s shoulder and linked their hands. Raleigh squeezed her hand and the two stood there speaking through the Drift.

“Our first Drift, you comforted me. You made sure I knew that because we were copilots and had drifted, we were family. You promised to be there for me through it all.” Mako spoke up quietly.

“You’re my family, Raleigh. You’re my copilot. You kept your promise and I made a promise to you to be there for you. I meant it earlier when I said it will be fine. I’m here for you through it all.” Mako continued and squeezed Raleigh’s hand. She lifted her head off of Raleigh’s shoulder and pulled him using their clasped hands.

As they made their way from the kitchen and towards the backyard they could hear the sounds of their family, laughing and play fighting, loving each other. Raleigh felt not only Mako’s Drift presence but Yancy’s, he was certain that Mako could feel Yancy as well.

“Family’s not about the size, it’s about the love present. I doubt there’s a family out there that could ever rival ours.” Tendo said once the two Gipsy Danger pilots stepped outside.

“Even if we fight with each other, there’s still love there.” Jin spoke up, Hu and Cheung nodded.

Cheung nudged Sasha in the side from where he was standing next to her. Sasha smiled brightly, Cheung following suit as she nudged him back.

“We do not hate each other, we are family. Family fights but they also love each other.” Sasha said and Aleksis murmured an agreement.

“Ohana means family.” Newt began.

“Family means nobody gets left behind.” Jazmine added to Newt’s statement.

“Or forgotten.” Hermann finished the Lilo & Stitch quote.

“You don’t have to be blood to be family.” Chuck added.

“Family isn’t always blood. It’s the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what. I read that somewhere and I wholeheartedly believe it.” Herc said in his gruff voice.

“You don’t go through everything we’ve gone through together and not become a family.” Stacker said.

“Thank you everyone. I couldn’t ask for a better family. I love you all.” Raleigh replied softly, receiving fifteen different variations of ‘I love you’ from his family.

“I’m thinking we need a group hug.” Newt said with a grin.

“Group hug everyone!” Keegan exclaimed and well, no one could refuse her.

The ten jaeger pilots, two scientists, two J-Tech officers, and two civilians piled in for a hug, holding tight onto each other. The love tangible in the air and in the contact. The group hug broke apart and turned into individual hugs. 

“Alright, I think if we do anymore hugging, the emotionally constipated Australian jaeger pilots and British Marshal are going to explode.” Hu joked and everyone laughed, even said emotionally constipated people laughed.

The backyard’s occupants moved around in groups, laughing and joking. Raleigh couldn’t wait for his family to meet the two new additions.

 _“Good job, kid. I’m proud of you.”_ Raleigh felt through the Drift and smiled at his brother’s words.

Over the noise of the backyard, Raleigh heard two car doors shut and he smiled. He moved to make his way back into the house, only to find he was still attached to his copilot. She merely raised her eyebrows and made a motion with her hand for him to move, through the Drift he could feel her saying she didn’t feel like letting go at the moment. Raleigh chuckled, squeezed her hand and made his way back into his house dragging his copilot with him.

Raleigh opened the door to see his father and step-mother walking up the driveway. He smiled and waved to them with the hand that Mako wasn’t holding.

“You don’t look much like him, I think. I’ve seen pictures of your mother and you rather look a lot like her.” Mako said softly and Raleigh chuckled, giving his copilot a smile and a nod.

“Hello, Raleigh!” Linda greeted as they reached the porch, Raleigh and Mako stepping back into the house so the new comers could step inside.

“Hello, Linda, Richard.” Raleigh greeted and felt Mako squeeze his hand one last time before letting go.

“Hello, I’m Mako Mori.” Mako introduced herself, holding her now free hand out to shake hands.

“Oh, hello! I’m Linda and this is Richard. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Linda said and shook Mako’s hand; Richard nodded his agreement before shaking Mako’s hand as well.

“Hey, Rals. You want to invite them into the back?” Chuck asked as he walked into the living room.

“They only just got here. We were getting to that part.” Mako said and nudged Chuck in his side as he moved behind her to stand on Raleigh’s left side.

“Hello.” Chuck said as he linked his hand with Raleigh’s left hand.

Richard and Linda returned Chuck’s greeting.

“Seriously, though. I think if we don’t feed everyone soon, war’s going to break out between the Wei triplets and the Kaidonovskys.” Chuck said and Raleigh nodded, motioning for the two new comers to follow into the back.

“Here, we’ll take those.” Chuck said as he and Mako took the dishes from Richard and Linda and made their way into the backyard.

Raleigh stopped before the door, turning to the two.

“This is my family. You’ve been given an opportunity to be a part of it. Please don’t make me regret that decision.” Raleigh said as he stared at his father.

“I won’t, I promise. Thank you for the opportunity.” Richard said sincerely, a small sincere smile on his face.

“I promise as well. I do appreciate you accepting me into your life.” Linda spoke softly.

“Keegan says you can never have too much family. You two are a package deal, I understand that. I accept that you’re his wife. I extend the same opportunity to be a part of my family as I do him.” Raleigh said with a smile, his smile widening as Linda hugged him saying her thanks.

“Now, uh, I’m going to throw you into the shark tank. Don’t show fear, they can smell it.” Raleigh joked, laughing as he made his way out into the backyard, the two following behind.

Herc and Stacker looked up from the grill. Raleigh spotted Sasha and Hu arm wrestling, Cheung, Jin, and Aleksis cheering on their respective copilots. Jazmine was standing in between Newt and Hermann who seemed to be having a heated discussion. Mako, Tendo, and Alison were putting the finishing touches on the food tables. Chuck with Keegan on his shoulders, approached the three.

“You made it! We were getting worried!” Keegan said and waved hello.

At Keegan’s words, everyone stopped what they were doing at looked towards the door.

“Everyone, this is my father Richard and his wife Linda. Everyone, introduce yourself, there’s too many for me to do it.” Raleigh said loudly laughing.

“I’ll do it! I can introduce everyone!” Keegan exclaimed excitedly and told Chuck to put her down.

She ran towards Richard and Linda, taking their hands and pulling them in the direction of the grill. Everyone went back to what they were doing, waiting their turn for Keegan to introduce them. Chuck pulled Raleigh into a hug making sure he was okay.

“This is Grandpa Herc Hansen and this is Uncle Stacker Pentecost.” Keegan introduced the two before moving on.

“You can mingle later.” Keegan informed Richard and Linda, causing the backyard to erupt into laughter.

“All hail Doctor Keegan.” Cheung jokingly called out.

“Thank you, my loyal patient, Cheung.” Keegan replied and giggled.

“This is Aunt Alison Choi, her husband Uncle Tendo Choi, and Aunt Mako Mori.” Keegan said, waiting for them to shake hands and exchange quick pleasantries before dragging them to the next group.

“You’ve already met Sasha and Aleksis.” Keegan said as they approached the Russian and Chinese jaeger pilots arm wrestling. Aleksis nodded in their direction, Sasha focusing on her challenge against Jin.

“This is my best friend, Uncle Cheung Wei; he’s wearing the black and grey striped shirt.” Keegan said and pointed towards Cheung who held his hand out with a greeting.

“Hey! I thought I was your friend too?! No fair having favorites!” Jin said and looked away from Sasha to look at Keegan. Sasha took the opportunity to slam Jin’s hand onto the table, a triumphant grin on her face. Keegan laughing as Hu jokingly told her to stop helping the Russians.

“That’s cheating!” Jin laughed and held his hand out to a smirking Sasha, offering a best two out of three.

“The one complaining, wearing the blue shirt is Uncle Jin Wei.” Keegan said and Jin waved his other hand without taking his mind off the challenge with Sasha.

“That’s Uncle Hu Wei in the red shirt. They’re triplets.” Keegan said and Hu shook their hands.

The three reached Jazmine, Newt and Hermann and Keegan stopped. Jazmine was anxious. The two scientists could tell because Newt wrapped an arm around her waist and Hermann held her hand in his. Keegan looked at Jazmine with a questioning expression and Jazmine nodded. She would introduce her boyfriends.

“Hi. Um, this is Dr. Newton Geiszler, call him Newt.” Jazmine said and pointed at Newt who held out his free hand to shake.

“This is Dr. Hermann Gottlieb; call him Dr. Gottlieb, please.” Jazmine said and Hermann smiled a small smile and extended his free hand as well. Jazmine always said that when introducing the two doctors. 

“Nice to meet you. Heard a bit about you.” Newt said and Hermann rolled his eyes.

“Dr. Geiszler, that was impolite of you.” Hermann scolded Newt who rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, Herms. Impolite is so different from that.” Newt countered.

“I told you not to call me that, Dr. Geiszler. How many times must I ask you not---“ Hermann began lecturing Newt when Jazmine cut him off.

“Alright, save the bickering for later. We’re all hungry.” Jazmine said and gave the two scientists her ‘listen to me or you’ll regret it’ look. The two scientists nodded.

Keegan declared it was food time and everyone jumped into action. Herc and Stacker who had been cooking at the grill, had a plateful of burgers and hot dogs.

Raleigh stood next to Richard and Linda with a smile on his face as they waited in line, Chuck on his left side.

The Wei triplets accompanied by Keegan made their way to the table having gotten their food. Cheung and Keegan sitting together leaving room for Chuck and Raleigh to sit next to Keegan as well. The Kaidonovskys following behind the four and sitting across from Cheung and Keegan. Alison and Mako sitting next to the Kaidonovskys.

“Oh man, I forgot a bagel.” Cheung said as he looked at his plate sadly.

“Hey, Tendo! Toss me a bagel, please!” Cheung called out and Tendo pulled a bagel out of the bag and tossed it towards Cheung, who caught it and gave Tendo a thumbs up.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, this ain’t a sports arena! We’re trying to have a nice meal together!” Herc yelled at the two who began laughing. Stacker, who was next to Herc, patted him on the shoulder murmuring something about understanding.

Once everyone was seated and eating, they told stories about things that happened during the War, after the War, and pretty much anything.

“Papa and I stayed outside for hours watching Sam to make sure he was okay after Papa had saved him. He recovered and flew home the next morning.” Keegan spoke as she told everyone the story of Chuck’s heroic saving of Sam the bird.

“I remember when we got back from getting Cheung’s cast off. Keegan had come with us and she was a total boss.” Jin began.

“He’d broken his leg playing basketball.” Hu clarified before Jin resumed speaking.

“The nurse told us to wait outside and Keegan straight up tells her no. Then Cheung made the nurse cave by telling her that there was no way she’d win an argument between three former jaeger pilots who happened to be brothers and their niece who was the daughter of two other former jaeger pilots.” Jin laughed.

“It worked. I got to learn how they remove casts and I even got to touch the cast spreaders!” Keegan cheerfully interjected.

“Right. Well, when we’d gotten back home, Hu and Cheung were discussing about the tips the doctor had given us to help Cheung’s leg regain its strength. Cheung refused to do the water exercises, Hu got frustrated and came to find me to help convince Cheung to do them. Before we could even make it to the room we’ve got a determined looking Keegan standing in front of us, she told us in a voice of absolute certainty that we weren’t doing the water exercise and that we’d find a different way. She took such good care of Cheung.” Jin said, finishing his story.

“She was the best doctor you could ever ask for. Always making sure my seat belt was buckled, helping me in and out of the car. I don’t know what I would’ve done without her helping take care of me.” Cheung praised and Keegan preened under the compliment.

“I remember when we first met. Chuck and Keegan had been eavesdropping in the kitchen. Raleigh had me sit at the table in the dining room before he leaned over the kitchen counter and found the two crouched behind the counter eavesdropping.” Jazmine laughed, everyone joining in when Chuck and Keegan blushed.

“I remember the first time I met Yancy and Raleigh. Arrogant little punks but we hit it off right away.” Tendo said with a bittersweet smile.

“We were arrogant little punks and so were you. That’s why we got along so well.” Raleigh scoffed and Tendo nodded his head with a laugh.

“I can confirm that all three of them were arrogant little punks, great jaeger pilots and J-Tech officer, but still punks none the less.” Stacker spoke up.

“I had a panic attack at a movie theater, I’m not a huge fan of big crowds. Anyway, Keegan who I was giving a piggy back ride to, knew right away and got me into an empty hallway. She talked me through breathing in and out, she was doing great. Jaz and Hermann appeared and Jaz pulled me outside to get some fresh air. When we came back in, Keegan stuck by my side, making sure I was okay.” Newt recalled and Cheung nodded.

“She helped me through a panic attack as well. She’s good like that.” Cheung said and the table occupants nodded their heads.

“There’s a reason we call her Doctor Keegan, best doctor in the world.” Cheung added.

“I remember when we resurfaced in our escape pods after Gipsy blew up. I came up first, Raleigh following me in what felt like hours. Tendo told me he wasn’t getting any life signs from Raleigh. I jumped into the water, suit on, and swam to his escape pod. I pried the lid off and…” Mako trailed off, swallowing a lump. Raleigh squeezed her hand under the table.

“And proceeded to hug me to death. She was holding onto me so tight I couldn’t breathe.” Raleigh added with in a lighthearted voice.

“Well excuse me for being worried about you!” Mako shot back.

“I kicked the shit out of him.” Chuck spoke up, lightening the mood.

Herc lowered his head and shook it.

“Uh, no, I believe I kicked the shit out of you.” Raleigh replied.

“Nah, mate, I totally kicked the shit out of you. We got into a fight, this was before we were ever dating. It was at the Hong Kong Shatterdome, Raleigh and Mako’s first Drift had gone bad, they nearly blew up LOCCENT. I was an arrogant shit at the time and insulted Mako, despite the respect I had for her. Raleigh and I fought and my Dad and the Marshal had to pull us away from each other.” Chuck explained, a few of the others saying they remembered hearing about that.

“Yet I still married you.” Raleigh said to Chuck with a smile.

“Not the smartest idea on your part but I ain’t complainin’.” Chuck joked.

“I met Raleigh and Yancy in Manila. It was a three Jaeger drop, they saved my life. Years later, Raleigh ends up saving my life again in Hong Kong.” Herc spoke reverently when he mentioned Yancy.

The group stayed at the table for a long time recounting stories and telling jokes until it began to get late.

Richard and Linda were the last to leave, aside from Jazmine who had sent Newt and Hermann home promising she’d be there soon.

“Thank you for this opportunity. It means a lot to me, Raleigh, Jazmine.” Richard said and sighed.

“I can apologize over and over again for the rest of my life and it still won’t be enough. I know I can’t fix what happened in the past and I can’t help thinking if things had happened differently, maybe Yancy would be here. No, don’t interrupt me, please. Like I said, I can’t fix things the past but going forward I can ensure that things won’t need any more fixing. I will do everything in my power to never hurt you two again, I promise.” Richard promised his children.

Jazmine nodded and for the first time since she was a child, hugged Richard.

“You still haven’t earned the father title but you’re on the right path.” Jazmine said softly. Richard chuckled and hugged her back.

“I must thank you again for letting me into your life. I appreciate this opportunity you’ve given me to be a part of this great big wonderful family of yours.” Linda said sincerely.

The siblings nodded and assured her it wasn’t a problem and that she was welcome. 

“Are we still going to the zoo tomorrow?” Keegan asked the adults, breaking the slightly tense atmosphere.

“Of course. We’ll be here at nine in the morning as planned.” Linda responded and smiled wide when Keegan beamed.

“Good! I can’t wait!” Keegan said excitedly.

“Well, if you’re going to go, you should probably be going to sleep soon.” Chuck spoke up and the adults said their goodbyes.

Jazmine followed Richard and Linda in leaving, but not before hugging Chuck and Raleigh and Keegan.

“Thank you again, Chuck. I appreciate everything you do so much, shit I appreciate you so much. I love you.” Raleigh told his husband later that night when the two were curled up together in their bed. 

“Always, Raleigh. I’ll always be here for you. I love you too.” Chuck said and gave Raleigh a kiss.

“Now go to sleep, Keegan’s gonna be a terror tomorrow. You know how she is at the zoo with all the animals.” Chuck added and laughed lightly, snuggling into his husbands left side.

“Shit, you’re right. Sleep is a good idea. We’re going to need all the sleep we can get.” Raleigh said before he felt what he thought was his husband’s breathing evening out.

“I get where you’re coming from and knowing that you feel that way about this situation yet you still do everything you can to make this go smoothly, it means the world to me. I can never thank you enough.” Raleigh whispered before falling asleep.

“Sappy lil shit.” Chuck mumbled before falling completely asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing the family together. It's an eclectic group and so much fun to write. My mom's urging me to write holiday ones and I'm starting to form some holiday ideas in my head. 
> 
> While reading this, my mom kept saying, "I love Herc. I really love Herc." She also would laugh and say she loved Newt and Hermann and their interactions. Now, if only she'd finish watching Pacific Rim with me. Then she could see the wonder that is Hercules Hansen and the other wonder that is Newt and Hermann's brotp.
> 
> Thank you for all the support!


End file.
